


brillas (y brillas tan lindo)

by peraprons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Anakin Skywalker, Asexual CT-7567 | Rex, Asexual Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Force-Sensitive CT-7565 | Rex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Past Slavery, Mute CT-7567 | Rex, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Protective Older Brothers, Sign Language, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, bueno ya se la saben, gracias a ao3 por sí tener ese tag, jejeje, les dije que los tags iban a cambiarr, mute character, vete alv ¿cómo que no existe ese tag?, ¡¿cómo que ese tag tampoco existe?!, ¿ese tag aplica para gente muda? espero que sí
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraprons/pseuds/peraprons
Summary: Anakin Skywalker nunca había visto el mar, y cuando finalmente lo hace, descubre que hay mucho más que simple agua y arena.Rex Fett siempre había escuchado historias horribles de los humanos, y cuando finalmente conoce a uno, se da cuenta de que tal vez no todas las historias sean ciertas.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe & CC-1010 | Fox, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. nos dimos todo lo que se nos dio

**Author's Note:**

> ¿yo escribiendo una pareja rara para la parte hispana del fandom? alomejor
> 
> los títulos de la historia y los capítulos son fragmentos de Brillas de León Larregui.

Anakin _odiaba_ la arena.

En realidad, era un poco más específico que eso; odiaba el cómo la arena se quedaba adherida a su ropa, el cómo podía meterse a sus ojos, a su nariz, e irritarlos, el cómo parecía meterse a todas partes.

En particular, odiaba la arena, porque la arena indicaba desierto, y el desierto indicaba dolor, hambre y _sufrimiento_.

Por eso, ver la arena en la playa fue algo completamente diferente.

Su hermanita fue la primera en lanzarse a las ligeras olas que azotaban, emocionada de la vista frente a ella.

Fue ahí que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, supo que ella estaría bien.

Ellos estarían bien.

* * *

La casa que había conseguido no era tan grande, pero no le importaba. Dos habitaciones eran perfectas y, honestamente, el pequeño tamaño de su nuevo hogar resultaba acogedor.

Se sentía seguro.

—¿Qué te parece, Ahsokita? —preguntó, cargando a la niña en brazos, viendo al mar desde el porche de la casa.

La pequeña niña no apartó la vista de la escena frente a ella, oscura piel resaltando con el atardecer —¿Nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre?

No pudo evitar abrazarla con un poco más de fuerza, como si soltarla haría que desapareciese —Sí, nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre.

* * *

Había sido ridículamente difícil hacer que alguna escuela aceptase a Ahsoka entre sus estudiantes, pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Era por la tarde, y estaba algo lejos de su hogar, pero serviría por ahora.

—Hazle caso a tus maestros, no te metas en problemas —recitó nuevamente a la niña sentada frente a él, mientras cuidadosamente hacía su cabello —, no te vayas con nadie más que yo, y si algún desconocido te habla, dile que estás esperando a tu papá, ¿está bien? —sujetó la segunda trenza en la que trabajaba con una liga plástica, y procedió a dejarla colgado junto a la otra.

Ahsoka las tomó entre sus manos y las colocó frente a ella, quedando colgadas frente a su pecho —Sí, Ani —respondió, levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse al baño.

Él por su parte, se dirigió a la cocina, donde se dispuso a guardar el almuerzo de su hermana en la pequeña mochila que había comprado para ella. No por primera vez ese día, se preocupó profundamente por Ahsoka; esa sería la primera vez que iría a la escuela, y no sabía si acaso ella sabría interactuar en aquel ambiente nuevo.

Solo quería que no se metiese en problemas, realmente prefería evitar problemas con los padres o los mismos niños.

Suspiró, y rascó la cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho de manera inconsciente, un hábito que había adquirido junto a la herida.

Un estruendo le hizo saltar y retroceder por instinto, y -

_(- el látigo golpeó nuevamente su espalda. Trató inútilmente de ahogar el grito que escapó de sus labios, cayendo al anaquel frente a él por el dolor, llevándose todas las cosas al suelo. Los ojos de Ahsoka le miraban completos de miedo y tristeza, y recordó por qué no podía dejar que la lastimasen, que ella era demasiado joven e inocente para que le hiciesen algo así.)_

\- accidentalmente golpeó un vaso que estaba en la mesa, causando que el líquido le salpicase encima. Se maldijo mentalmente, mientras buscaba algo con qué limpiar el desorden. Ya limpia la mesa, se dirigió a la fuente del sonido.

Entró al baño, y encontró que todas las cosas que había puesto tras el espejo estaban desparramadas por el suelo, y la pequeña figura de Ahsoka estaba recogiendo frenéticamente el desastre, deteniéndose al sentir su presencia, para poder mirarle a los ojos desde el suelo. El espejo estaba demasiado alto para que ella siquiera lo alcanzase, y no le tomó mucho ver qué había pasado.

Se cruzó de brazos, su rostro severo —Ahsoka, ¿qué te he dicho?

Su hermana miró al suelo, apenada —No usar la Chispa al menos de que sea necesario.

Asintió, y no pudo evitar sentir alivio —Muy bien, ¿qué más?

—No usar la Chispa frente a nadie, solo frente a ti.

Asintió una última vez, su rostro y postura ablandándose —Vamos a recoger esto, ¿quieres?

Abrió el espejo, y entre ambos comenzaron a meter las cosas nuevamente. Durante el proceso, Ahsoka confirmó la teoría que tenía; por pura curiosidad, trató de ver qué había tras el espejo, pero el trabajo fino no era su especialidad, y con el movimiento, lo que había dentro cayó al suelo. Se recordó mentalmente que tenía que enseñarle a usar la Chispa.

No es que él fuese el mejor usándola, pero nunca había conocido a alguien más que la usase además de él y Ahsoka, claro. Tenía que enseñarle, para que nada malo le pasase.

Si podía evitarle más dolor, haría lo que fuera.

Las cosas estaban de nuevo en su sitio, y Ahsoka finalmente estaba lista. Tomó las llaves, y fueron a la puerta.

Acarició la cabeza de la morena con una mano, haciendo que le mirase, y le dedicó una sonrisa —¿Lista para irnos?

Ella asintió, una emocionada sonrisa en su rostro, y ambos partieron.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 6, y el Sol comenzaba a querer ocultarse por el horizonte. Anakin estaba recargado en el barandal del porche trasero, una taza de café en sus manos.

Cerró un instante sus ojos. El viendo golpeó su rostro y -

_(- su pecho dolía de tanto correr, pero no podía detenerse, porque sabía que ellos continuaban detrás de él, siguiéndoles. Aferró sus manos a Ahsoka, que seguía colgada frente a él, sujeta improvisadamente con una sábana y con sus pequeñas manos que no dejaban de agarrarse con fuerza su ropa, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. No podía detenerse estando tan cerca de su libertad, así que ignoró cómo sus pies no dejaban de doler a cada paso, y continuó corriendo.)_

\- decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la playa. De todas formas, sin Ahsoka a su lado, no tenía otra cosa para hacer. Se volvió a recordar que tenía que buscar un trabajo. Pensó que tal vez podría buscar algún mecánico que necesitase manos extras porque, después de todo, siempre había sido bueno con las máquinas.

Dejó sus zapatos y la taza dentro, y se dirigió al agua frente a él. 

Luego de toda una vida de vivir en el desierto, tanta agua frente a él se le seguía haciendo un concepto completamente extraño. Tentativamente, dejó que sus pies tocaran la húmeda arena, y comprobó lo frío que estaba el agua.

Tal vez dejaría el mar para otra ocasión.

En vez de eso, su vista se fijó en una enorme montaña a su derecha, la cual creaba una imponente sombra, y cuyo acantilado solo la hacía ver más imponente. Mentiría si dijera que no había sido la primera cosa que le llamó la atención. Caminó en dirección a la roca; quedaba mucho más cerca de lo que pareciera a primera vista, y en unos 10 minutos ya estaba al pie de la misma, y encontró un montón de rocas enormes cubriendo el acceso al mar.

Se dio cuenta, entonces, que la playa no terminaba abruptamente en las rocas, si no que había un tipo de camino muy angosto que rodeaba el acantilado. Pensó por unos instantes que era mala idea continuar, pero algo le dijo que no pasaría nada, y escaló las rocas.

El lugar era muy raro, un lugar oculto de cualquiera que viese de lejos. El suelo de piedra se extendía estrecho por unos buenos metros, dejando un largo espacio para caminar. Las rocas, por su parte, entraban al mar un buen tramo, para luego volver a pegarse al acantilado. El efecto que generaba era como el de un pequeño santuario. Estaba absorto por la extraña belleza del lugar.

Entonces lo vio.

Recostado sobre una roca algo alejada de la plataforma, había un hombre, su oscura piel resplandeciendo bajo la luz del atardecer, y sus rubios y pálidos cabellos contrastando claramente. Su pecho estaba contra la roca, sus brazos colgando y sus manos jugando con el agua, haciendo líneas en la superficie.

Ahí es donde hubiese dejado de ver. Ese hombre y sus asuntos no le interesaban en lo absoluto, y lo más probable es que no quisiera ser interrumpido en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo. Se hubiese ido de ahí lo más silenciosamente posible, pero no lo hizo, porque algo llamó su atención.

De la cintura para abajo, donde deberían estar sus piernas, una larga y enorme cola azul se extendía, su aleta chapoteando ligeramente en el agua. Pequeños detalles dorados en ella resplandecían bajo la luz del sol.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, el silencio del lugar haciendo que las palabras fuesen audibles.

El hombre —¿tritón?— se levantó de pronto, girándose a verle, terror cubriendo de pronto sus facciones. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que no tenía orejas, si no unas especie de aletas igual de azules que su cola.

Ninguno se movió, el único sonido siendo las olas del océano. Tal vez estaba soñando, tenía que estarlo, las sirenas no eran reales, ¿cierto?

Frotó sus ojos, porque tal vez no estaba viendo bien; quizá la cola se la estaba imaginando, y en realidad solo había un hombre ahí. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no había nadie, ni el más mínimo movimiento en el agua, como si el hombre jamás hubiese estado allí en primer lugar.

Cuando volvió para ir a recoger a Ahsoka, se encontró a sí mismo pensando en el encuentro, pensando en el hombre y en lo ridículamente _bello_ que era, pensando en cómo su mente pudo haber imaginado tal cosa (y preguntándose si realmente eso había sido producto su mente).


	2. nos dimos todo eso y mucho más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex no sabe si debería contarle a sus hermanos sobre lo que ocurrió en la superficie.

Rex nadó al fondo tan rápido como pudo, esquivando rocas y peces en su camino.

Se volvió a regañarse mentalmente. ¿Cómo pudo haber cometido un error tan _tonto_?

Decidió volver a su hogar, con la esperanza de que nada malo pasaría.

* * *

—¡Rex'ika! —le saludó la familiar voz de uno de sus hermanos, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Bly ya le tenía envuelto en un fuerte abrazo —. ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste que ibas a irte?! ¡Me estabas matando de preocupación!

Su cara se tornó en confusión, y tocó la espalda de su hermano dos veces, haciendo que finalmente le soltase de su agarre. Algo apresurado, señaló — _Le dije a Cody._

Cuando las palabras se procesaron en la mente de su hermano, pudo ver cómo una mezcla de ira y cansancio se reflejó en su rostro —Un día de estos, voy a matar a ese _di'kut_.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso. De toda la camada, era obvio que Bly era el más sobreprotector con él, y era entendible, pues él era más pequeño de seis, el más pequeño de la camada. Su padre le contó que tardó varios días más que sus hermanos en salir del huevo, que habían temido que estuviese muerto.

Se quedó tanto tiempo dentro, para nacer tan imperfecto.

No podía hablar, y eso era un horrible defecto, porque quien que no puede cantar para poder juntarse con otro es visto como una aberración, un error.

Tampoco es que la idea de aparearse le causara mucha emoción.

Afortunadamente, a sus hermanos poco les importaba. Para ellos, Rex seguía siendo su pequeño hermanito sin importar lo roto que estuviese. Si tenía miedo, ellos le abrazaban; si algo muy malo le había pasado, ellos le consolaban; si se sentía demasiado incómodo con algo, ellos jamás lo forzaban.

Pero no sabía si les podía confiar _esto_.

Había sido un día como cualquier otro, de hecho, tenía un mejor clima que otros días, por lo que avisó a Cody que saldría a la superficie hasta atardecer, y más que las advertencias habituales, no le detuvo.

Nadó con rapidez, evitando pasar cerca de los botes de pesca y las zonas donde sabía que había humanos. Nadó hasta llegar a una pequeña gruta bajo el agua, y entró sin perder ni un segundo.

El lugar al que llegó era uno el cual había encontrado junto a sus hermanos cuando los seis eran muy pequeños. Era un lugar oculto por rocas, que los pocos humanos que habitaban por ahí solían ignorar por la aparente dificultad para entrar. Estaba junto a un enorme acantilado, el cual desviaba aún más la atención del sitio. Pese a todo, aún seguía teniendo cuidado al entrar, cuidando que ningún humano estuviese en el lugar.

Asomó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontrasen con la anaranjada luz del sol ocultándose. Sacó su cabeza un poco más, contemplando. Finalmente, nadó hacía una roca en donde podría ver mejor sin él mismo ser visto. Dejó que su cola chapotease en el agua bajo él, admirando el ocaso.

Miro bajo él, a la poca agua que entraba al lugar, y con sus manos hizo pequeños caminos; definitivamente era más divertido hacer eso en la superficie, pues ahí arriba podía ver el agua partiéndose bajo su toque, la luz reflejándose, y otorgando un espectáculo aún más hermoso de lo que en realidad era. Se preguntó si tal vez abría alguna forma de replicarlo en su hogar, pero supuso que sería algo imposible de lograr; tenía que ser todo un espectáculo vivir ahí arriba, con maravillas como esa ocurriendo a cada instante, y sin el miedo constante a ser encontrado por un -

—¿Qué? —dijo alguien de pronto.

Cuando era muy pequeño, Rex se había encontrado frente a frente con un tiburón por su cuenta. Estuvo huyendo por un buen rato del depredador, el terror inundando todo su pequeño cuerpo. Si el resto de sus hermanos y padre no hubiesen estado cerca, lo más probable es que estaría muerto. De ese día solo quedó el recuerdo del miedo, y las imágenes de la sangre y el rebanado rostro de Wolffe.

En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con otros, y por un instante muy pequeño, Rex volvió a ser aquel pequeño escapando de la bestia, la sensación de absoluto terror en el fondo de su estómago que no había aparecido desde entonces volviendo a surgir y casi haciéndole vomitar. Contuvo aire dentro de él, su rostro claramente mostrando terror (y ese rostro se lo sabía con precisión, Fox _siempre_ recordándole que mostraba muchos sentimientos en su cara, pero que el de terror dejaba sus ojos cómicamente abiertos y sus labios mordisqueados por sus dientes), esperando a que el humano se moviese, pero ninguno lo hizo por un buen rato, ambos analizando al otro.

Pareciese haber pasado una eternidad, y bien pudo haber sido eso, o tan solo unos instantes. El viento estaba comenzando a soplar, los casi dorados cabellos del humano moviéndose con él, pero no se movió. ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Irse y avisar a sus hermanos para huir a aguas más profundas? ¿Asesinar al humano? ¿Dejar ir al humano? Todas las posibilidades eran horribles, así que en cuanto el hombre (asumió que eso era) frotó sus ojos con su mano, saltó por sobre las rocas y huyó al océano sin mirar atrás.

Y ahora estaba ahí, Bly y Cody frente a él, discutiendo, y su mente vagando por la memoria del humano, el cual no importase cuántas veces lo intentara, no _podía_ hacerlo salir de su cabeza. Estaba confundido, ¿no debería sentir más miedo?

—Hey, Rex, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ponds (oh no, ¿en que momento habían llegado de cazar?), preocupación en sus ojos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Déjalo, Ponds —interrumpió Wolffe, arrancando grotescamente un trozo de la tortuga que habían conseguido —, está enamorado.

Hubo un instante de silencio, tres pares de ojos mirándole atento, antes de que se lanzasen directo a su rostro.

—¡¿Es cierto?!

—¡Presenta!

—¡¿Quién es la afortunada?!

Las preguntas venían amontonadas, y no podía escuchar quién estaba diciendo qué o siquiera lo que estaban diciendo. Afortunadamente para él, su hermano decidió interrumpir.

—No hablaba en serio —aún sin poder verlo, podía sentir cómo el de cola plateada rodaba su ojo, molesto —. Ya saben que a Rex no le gustan esas cosas.

— _Bueno_ —comenzó, inseguro. Sus hermanos abrieron un pequeño espacio para que el mayor pudiese ver lo que señalaba — _, nunca dije que alguien no me podría parecer..._ —pensó un poco la seña, no sabiendo la palabra correcta — _. atractivo._

—¡Oigan, ¿de qué están hablando?! —gritó una voz a lo lejos.

—¡Rex'ika ya tiene novia! —respondió Bly, con un grito juguetón, mientras Ponds se dirigía junto a Wolffe por su hermano.

—¡A ver!

— _No tengo novia_ —insistió, ya algo molesto de que sus hermanos asumieran eso de él.

—Novia, novio, es lo mismo —respondió Cody, golpeando ligeramente su hombro, pero no continuó presionando sobre el asunto.

La llegada de una cola carmesí les interrumpió. Las verdes algas alrededor de su aleta le recordaron por qué Wolffe y Ponds tenían que cargarlo por los brazos.

Al menos esta vez no había sido su culpa.

Ya todos reunidos, tomaron la carne y comieron en el mismo círculo que llevaban haciendo desde que tenían memoria, mucho antes de su padre los dejara. La conversación viajó desde la escases de ciertos peces por la temporada de pescas, hasta la camada que Cody había visto de lejos, y que le había llamado la atención por uno de los miembros de la misma (lo cual, para el desagrado del de cola anaranjada, le hizo ganarse un par de burlas de sus hermanos).

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Ponds, un bocado de comida viajando a su boca. Aparentemente, la simple mención de posibles parejas fue suficiente para que su encuentro anterior volviese a salir a la luz.

— _No lo sé, lo vi de lejos._

—Ah, el amor a primera vista —canturreó Bly dramáticamente, una mano a su frente. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—¿Y sus escamas? ¿De qué color eran? —continuó el de escamas cobre. Si antes la conversación no había captado la atención, ahora todos los ojos estaban en él.

Sentía que la comida podría regresar fuera en cualquier instante.

— _Él..._ —se detuvo, mirando sus ahora puños, y juntó el valor para continuar, el miedo en su estómago acrecentándose — _. él no tiene escamas..._

Hubo un silencio corto, pero que parecía lo suficientemente pesado como para asentarse en sus hombros. Sentía que si alguien le tocaba, aunque fuese solo un poco, colapsaría.

—Rex —comenzó Wolffe, su voz severa y su mirada fija en él. Se retorció ligeramente bajo el juicio de su ojo —, ¿cómo que no tiene escamas? —no respondió, porque estaba pensando en como podría _escapar_ de eso. Quería desaparecer, ¿por qué no se lo llevaba el mar? Sería mucho mejor que preocupar a su familia —. Rex.

Juntó valor de a poco, y con manos temblorosas, logró realizar una única seña — _Humano._

Rex estaba seguro de que si el pez más pequeño del océano hubiese pasado nadando por ahí, el sonido de su cola hubiese sido completamente audible sobre el silencio que se formó sobre ellos.

—Santos- ¿te vio un humano? —preguntó Wolffe, preocupación pintando cada una de sus palabras. Asintió, su mirada baja.

—Tendremos que irnos de aquí —aseguró Fox, soltando un ligero quejido cuando Bly golpeó su cola con su mano.

—¿A dónde, _di'kut_? ¿Te tengo que recordar que no puedes ir a ningún lado? —recordó el de escamas amarillas.

—¿Suponen que nos quedaremos aquí, esperando que el humano no diga nada y nos deje en paz? —preguntó molesto el herido.

Ponds fue el siguiente en hablar, y todos sabían que sus palabras serían las últimas —No tenemos otra opción.

Todos continuaron comiendo en silencio. No supo si le odiaban, porque si lo hacían, nadie se lo dijo, pero en el fondo sabía que sí lo hacían; había puesto en peligro a todos y a su hogar. Su garganta parecía cerrarse más a cada instante, y la carne estaba comenzando a ser difícil de tragar.

— _Lo siento_ —señaló cuando terminó su comida y sin estar seguro de que si alguien le estaba viendo realmente, su mirada en el suelo para evitar los ojos del resto.

—No te preocupes —aseguró Cody, su anaranjada cola frotándose ligeramente contra la suya y su brazo sujetándole sobre sus hombros con fuerza —, estoy seguro de que no fue tu culpa.

No, realmente no había sido su culpa, pero eso no quitaba lo _culpable_ que se sentía.

Durmió, rodeado de sus hermanos, la preocupación que le carcomía tratando de ser apaciguada por los otros cinco. No le odiaban, pero él no lo sentía así.

* * *

Ignoró a su camada por todo el día, nadando sin rumbo fijo, pensando. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de proteger a su familia de su error. Se maldijo por su estupidez, y no por primera vez en su vida, lamentó no tener voz; si la tuviera, la hubiese usado para convencer al humano de que no le buscase, y ninguno de los problemas que tenía estuviesen ocurriendo.

Recordó entonces que hace mucho su padre le había contado sobre los humanos que había visto, sobre cómo actuaban. Recordó cómo le contaba que eran curiosos, que si los veían los buscarían, pero que si no tenían pruebas de que se los habían encontrado, no le dirían a nadie. Tal vez era mejor dejarlo así, pero el riesgo, de que los buscasen y los encontrasen era demasiado, y no tenía nada que perder.

Volvería a ese lugar al mismo tiempo que el día anterior, y arreglaría lo que había hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> 'ika - sufijo diminutivo - añadido al nombre de una persona con la que se es muy familiar, o a un niño.  
> di'kut - idiota, individuo inútil, desperdicio de espacio (pero en el contexto aquí utilizado, es más cariñoso).


	3. para después reconocernos otra vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de decidir que su vida no puede continuar sin saber lo que vio aquella tarde, Anakin decide volver a aquel lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akskskdk casi 3 meses sin actualizar ahuevo 😎👍
> 
> No tengo excusa, solo que yo no controlo la velocidad con la que mi motivación muere
> 
> Afortunadamente, una Monster arregló todos mis problemas 👍
> 
> Agradecida por The Mandalorian, que me facilitó la vida con este cap akska ;)
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

—Ani, ¿me vas a ayudar?

La voz de su hermanita le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado viendo ausentemente por la ventana, al acantilado donde su encuentro —a estas alturas ya estaba convencido de que no se lo había imaginado— del día anterior había tenido lugar. No sabía _por qué_ no podía sacarse la imagen de su cabeza; no mientras recogía a Ahsoka de la escuela, y ella le explicaba con lujo de detalles su día; tampoco mientras llamaba al mecánico cuyo número en un cartel pedía asistentes; mucho menos mientras trataba de ayudar a su hermanita con su tarea. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, en un intento de alejar la misma imagen que lo había estado atormentando desde el día anterior, pero la imagen volvió a él.

Decidió, entonces, que _tenía_ que volver a aquel lugar. _Tenía_ que saber si lo que había visto era real o una extraña ilusión que de alguna forma había visto. _Tenía_ que saber si no se había volviendo loco por el estrés postraumático.

Por ahora, se centraría en su hermana.

—Perdón, ¿en qué nos quedamos?

Con algo de suerte, por fin podría continuar con su vida.

* * *

Por la tarde, volvió a la pequeña bahía. El sol brillaba con aquella luz que indicaba que no tardaba en comenzar a descender por el horizonte, y la hora era la única diferencia que había con el día anterior.

Así que esperó.

Se recargó contra el acantilado, pensando en, bueno, cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Inhaló profundamente, saboreando el sabor a sal que inundaba el aire; no era la misma sal que había en el desierto, y eso le traía una alegría inexplicable.

Estuvo ahí el suficiente tiempo como para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez.

¿Qué le hacía pensar que aquello de ayer volvería a ocurrir, que la criatura se volvería a mostrar? Se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de otra cosa más que de una ilusión, una esperanza de que tal vez podría volver a verlo.

~~¿Por qué volvería por alguien como~~ _~~él~~ _ ~~?~~

Suspiró, y decidió que no debería perder más tiempo en una tontería. Dejó de recostarse contra la pared, listo para salir de -

_Algo_ se movió bajo el agua que había entre las piedras.

Contuvo la respiración por un instante, acercándose tan solo un poco al borde de la plataforma de piedra. Tal vez había imaginado que algo se movía, tal vez eran sus ojos reaccionando a mirar tanto tiempo al reflejo de la luz sobre las olas, tal vez se estaba -

Y volvió a ocurrir. Fue muy corto, casi imperceptible por el agua un poco sucia, pero ahí estaba: algo _muy grande_ de un color azul rey se movía casi en el fondo. Se agachó un poco, solo un poco, con la esperanza de poder ver mejor qué era.

Fue demasiado rápido como para reaccionar. Algo saltó de pronto del agua, tomándole de los hombros y llevándoselo al suelo. Su cabeza golpeó fuertemente la piedra, haciendo que su mundo se oscureciese por un instante. Sus -

(- botas golpearon con fuerza sus costillas, arrancándole un grito de sus labios. La niña, que había dejado caer por los abusos, lloraba con fuerza, el miedo retorciendo sus facciones. Otra patada a su estómago le dejó sin aire, y otra en su cara hizo que un sabor metálico apareciese en su boca; reprimió las ganas de llevarse una mano a la zona donde el golpe había caído, y en vez de eso se levantó, tembloroso, porque una vez que el castigo terminaba, los esclavos debían volver a su trabajos. Tomó a la bebé en brazos, y trató de calmarla mientras regresaba a limpiar el piso.)

\- ropas comenzaron a mojarse en donde la cosa había caído. Lentamente, volvió a abrir los ojos, tratando también de levantarse.

Definitivamente no se esperaba encontrarse al hombre del día anterior sosteniéndole fuertemente contra el suelo.

No pudo detener el jadeo que escapó de sus labios. La criatura (¿cuál sería la forma correcta referirse a eso?) le miraba con unos brillantes ojos miel, tan vibrantes que podría mirarlos por siempre, pero tan distorsionados con amenaza que le hacían alejar la vista por instinto. Ya de cerca, pudo ver que sus hombros y mejillas tenían pequeñas escamas, de un azul tan profundo como las que estaban en su cola, o como el que había en las aletas que debían reemplazar sus orejas.

La Chispa le estaba _gritando_. El hombre (había decidido que por ahora así le llamaría) no dejaba de emanar _iraterrorculpaaléjatedemishermanos_ y, honestamente, estaba comenzando a enfermarle. Casi desesperadamente, envió _calmatranquiloseguronoteharédaño_ ; no fue necesariamente porque supuso que le entendería, pero lo hizo para evitar que las emociones continuasen revolviendo su estómago.

Y el agarre del hombre se suavizó. Sorprendido, volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y pudo ver que había completa confusión escrita tanto en su rostro como en la Chispa.

Ambos se quedaron un rato así, las olas del océano tras de ellos sirviendo como único sonido. La cola del tritón (definitivamente era un tritón) estaba chapoteando lentamente sobre el agua, y a juzgar por lo que había visto anteriormente, debía ser un acto inconsciente. Soltó un suspiro, antes de arriesgarse a algo que hacía mucho no intentaba.

« _¿Ves? Seguro._ »

Y el tritón _respondió_.

« _¿Puedo confiar en ti?_ »

Saliva se quedó atorada en su garganta, haciéndole toser. ¿Acaso podía entenderle? Una cosa era sentir emociones a través de la Chispa, y otra muy distinta era _hablar_ a través de ella, ¿siquiera hablaban ambos el mismo idioma?

Aún con la sorpresa, logró responder « _Porque yo estoy confiando en ti._ »

Eso bastó para que el peso en su cuerpo se levantase, volviendo al agua. Soltó aire que no sabía que sostenía, el miedo a ser lastimado siendo disipado un poco (no por completo, pero poco era mejor que nada), tratando de levantar su peso luego de la impresión.

La figura frente a él casi le hizo volver a caer.

Decir que el tritón era atractivo era quedarse corto, y por _mucho_ ; tan solo verlo se quedó sin aliento. Ya de cerca, cada uno de los detalles de su rostro era presente; desde cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo, hasta aquellos ojos miel que casi pareciesen brillar de oro, pasando por las agallas que adornaban los costados de su cuello. Si se quedó mirando demasiado, el otro no lo mencionó, de todas formas, él también se veía _bastante_ interesado en analizar su rostro.

_Es curiosidad_ , susurró una voz en el fondo de su mente, _solo te está viendo porque eres diferente a él._

No pudo evitar darle la razón.

« _¿De verdad no me vas a hacer daño?_ »

La pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos. El tritón —se recordó que aún debía preguntarle su nombre, si siquiera tenía uno— mantuvo sus brazos cruzados sobre la piedra, manteniéndose a flote con poco esfuerzo y sin perder la mirada sobre él.

No tardó en responder mientras se sentaba. « _No si tú tampoco me haces daño._ »

La respuesta pareció calmar al tritón, lo que a su vez le calmó, dejando que la tensión en sus hombros se disipara.

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, instantes en los que Anakin se preguntó si debería mencionar su duda, pero encontró que su lengua ya se le había adelantado.

« _¿Está bien_ —dudó un poco, pero decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás — _si pregunto tu nombre?_ »

El tritón se vio desconcertado por un instante, antes de recuperar su compostura. Oh cielos, ¿había hecho la pregunta equivocada? ¿Acaso no tenía nombre, o la mención del mismo le causaba tristeza? ¿Acaso -?

« _Rex_ —la simple palabra le sacó de sus pensamientos, antes de darse cuenta de que _ese era su nombre_ — _, mi nombre es Rex._ »

Observó cómo el tritón — _Rex, su nombre es Rex_ — realizó un pequeño movimiento con sus manos, y no pudo evitar reconocer que, de cierta manera, parecía una seña, como aquellas que los esclavos solían realizar en secreto y detrás de los amos, buscando comunicarse entre ellos. _Nuestro_ , no pudo evitar recordar.

(—Si Ellos no pueden escuchar Nuestra voz —le dijo a la pequeña frente a él —, entonces no pueden saber Nuestros secretos.)

La seña en específico se trataba de su dedo índice cruzado por delante del medio, mientras su mano viajaba desde la sien hasta la barbilla. Esa era su seña.

Luego de un corto silencio por parte de ambos, supo entonces que era su turno de hablar.

« _Anakin._ » Se presentó a través de la Chispa. Levantó su mano, dudando. ¿Debería de mostrar su seña? ¿Debería de mostrar algo tan privado como eso?

(— _No_ debes de dejar que otras personas fuera de Nosotros sepan, ¿de acuerdo?)

Supuso que no haría daño; Rex no era uno de Ellos.

—Anakin —repitió en voz alta, antes de cerrar y levantar su puño derecho, su pulgar al lado del resto de dedos, para luego girar y moverlo un poco, haciendo que su pulgar tocase el centro de su pecho.

Con su rostro lleno de atención y entusiasmo, el tritón levantó su mano e imitó la seña una, dos, y una tercera vez, como si quisiera guardarla en su memoria.

Otra pregunta quemaba su mente y le inundaba de curiosidad, pero no sabía si era su lugar hablar o no. Nuevamente, decidió que realmente no había nada que perder, que este era tan solo un inicio nuevo y no algo de suma importancia.

« _¿No puedes hablar?_ »

E inmediatamente supo que lo único que había causado era impresión cuando el tritón abrió los ojos como platos y se retiró un poco de la plataforma. La Chispa a su alrededor vibró con _confusiónmiedo_ , pero tan solo duró un instante.

Negó con la cabeza. « _Sin voz._ » Levantó su mano, su palma quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca, para luego acercarla a sus labios y haciendo como si los tomase, para terminar mostrando su puño, remarcando la acción, remarcando que _algo_ le faltaba.

Se preguntó si en realidad le faltaba, pero decidió que no era la pregunta adecuada para el momento, ni para ningún otro.

« _Nunca había conocido a un humano_.» Anunció de pronto Rex, sus emociones claramente mostrando que no sabía qué decir (qué se podría decir en una situación así, de todas formas). Había algo más, había un leve destello de algo más en la forma en que sus cejas se fruncieron solo un poco, en la forma en que la Chispa mostró un raro sentimiento por tan solo una fracción de segundo, desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció.

_No_ iba a preguntar qué era.

Miró el agua que tocaba las rocas. « _Yo pensaba que los tritones eran leyendas._ » No pudo contener la risa que escapó por su nariz. « _Dicen que ahogan humanos._ »

Rex brilló con completa diversión, mirándole a los ojos. « _Si hiciéramos eso, no estaríamos aquí._ »

Y no pudo evitar sentir el mismo sentimiento. « _Entonces soy muy afortunado._ »

Un humano y un ser del que solo se ha escuchado en leyendas e historias obviamente elaboradas, quién lo habría dicho.

~~¿Por qué habría vuelto por alguien como~~ _~~él~~ _ ~~?~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como siempre, los kudos y comentarios son bien apreciados c:

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
